


Butterfly Passion

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Butterfly [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus follows through on his decision to explore William's passion and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Passion

**Title:** Butterfly Passion  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #285 Awakening  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Angelus follows through on his decision to explore William's passion and fire.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://rekindlespangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**rekindlespangel**](http://rekindlespangel.livejournal.com/) this story is a sequel to [Butterfly Wings](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/14711.html). It isn't necessary to read the first story to understand the second but it will seem more porn without plot if you do. (not always a bad thing though)

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ButterflyPassion.png)  


Angelus entered his room and saw one of the heavy cut crystal glasses containing several fingers of amber liquid waiting on the sideboard. He smiled as he inhaled the aroma of the finest Scottish whisky before taking a sip. He savoured the flavour while he looked around the room for the young fledge he'd sent up earlier. The bed had been turned down but was sadly empty. Turning the corner to enter the room fully he noticed the young vampire sat on the floor in front the fire. His back rested against the small sofa with his knees bent allowing a resting place for his chin. William's bare feet tapped to a rhythm only he could hear and arms were wrapped around his shins. He chewed absently on a plump lip while he watched the flames flicker and jump. They provided the only light in the room and clearly reflected the confusion in the stunning blue eyes which seemed mesmerised by their dance.

He knew the boy was still young for a vampire but he was still surprised he didn't sense the presence of the other vampire in the room. Angelus wondered if William's all consuming thoughts were related to the intimacy they had shared earlier. Of course William would be unaware of the pleasurable things two men could do together but Angelus was more than happy to enhance his education.

“William,” he called softly not wanting to startle the young vampire. Troubled blue eyes turned his way and he crossed the room to sit on the couch. Angelus was pleased when William shifted slightly to lean against his leg. Reaching down a hand he ran his fingers through the soft waves of his hair.

“What has ye troubled lad?”

“Is it wrong to feel this way?”

“Well I dunno,” Angelus chuckled. “What way would ye be referring to?”

William turned slightly and looked up with a frown. “I- I want..what we did earlier downstairs... is it wrong?”

“Kissing?” Angelus watched as William's expressive features revealed embarrassment, curiosity and arousal in turn. William finally nodded. “Does it matter? We are not bound by the laws of men and god, lad.”

William peeked up from under the tousled curls on his forehead with a cheeky grin on his face. “Teach me then?”

Angelus felt his cock jump in approval and was glad he'd decided to take it slowly and allow the lad to come to him. It would have been a shame to force the issue when Angelus found it much more satisfying to nurture the small seeds of arousal and watch them ignite into a fire of passion.

“Take this off,” Angelus said fingering the collar of William's shirt. “Let me see ya.”

William ducked his head but his hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Angelus watched as a sliver of pale skin slowly appeared as the shirt gaped wider and wider. Angelus parted his legs and encouraged William up on his knees. He cradled the boy between this thighs and slid the shirt off his arms. Angelus admired the lean muscles and pale skin, running his hands over the smooth perfection. He frowned when his hands brushed against the rough wool of William's trousers. “These now.”

 

William kept his eyes downcast as he slid the material down his legs and then finally standing to step out of the fabric pooled at his feet. Angelus took in the body before him. William was very pale, even by vampire standards, but rather than making him seem ill it only enhanced his beauty and made him glow. Angelus was reminded of the nude roman marble statues he'd seen in the museum. He reached out a hand to rub along on the outside of one hip before gently brushing away the hands with their intertwined fingers hiding the long uncut cock. Angelus heard William gasp when he trailed one lone finger from the base to the tip and then cupped the full balls underneath.

“Like that do you?” Angelus chuckled.

“Y-yes.”

Angelus pulled on William's hands until he knelt once more between his sprawled legs. “Me now.”

William smiled shyly and obeyed. The handsome face scrunched up in concentration as he ran his hands greedily over each newly exposed bit of skin before moving on to the next. Angelus reveled in the attention and when William looked up with questioning eyes and fingers resting on the top button of his trousers, he nodded his head. William's eyes widened when his hard cock sprang free and Angelus gasped to see the pink tongue dart out to wet William's suddenly dry lips. He obligingly raised his hips when William tugged at his trousers and they soon joined William's in a pile on the floor. William returned to his study of the thick cock jutting from the nest of dark curls at the base. Pale hands hovered uncertainly over his throbbing length.

He lifted William's face with a gentle hand under his chin. “Want to touch? Taste?”

William nodded and a hand wrapped carefully around his hardness. William leaned forward and tentatively licked around the head. He sat back and appeared to be studying the taste. Rolling it around on his tongue. Obviously pleased William again bent forward. He held the base of the large cock with one hand while his lips stretched to accommodate the bulbous head. Angelus groaned as he watched his hardness slide inside and clamped down on the urge to thrust not wanting to scare or choke the boy. William was unskilled but he was also enthusiastic and a fast learner. Angelus struggled to remain still and not embarrass himself by coming too quickly in response.

Angelus felt a desperate need to bury himself deep inside the lean body and gently pushed William away. “Up on the bed.”

William lay on his back breathing in heavy unnecessary breaths as he watched Angelus retrieve a small bottle of oil from the side table. Angelus tipped a small amount into a slightly cupped palm before rubbing his hands briskly together. The scent of sandalwood filled the room and the motion soon warmed the oil and his hands. Kneeling on the bed he smoothed the oil over William's hips and slid his hands between his thighs, nudging gently to part them slightly. He grasped William's ankles and placed his feet flat on the bed. Scooting forward he was able to slide his hands under the firm globes of William's arse and gently kneed the flesh. William watched his movements with wide eyes. Angelus smiled at the gasp he received when he probed the ring of muscles with his tongue. Harsh pants and moans fell from William's parted lips and Angelus easily slid a finger into the tight, smooth channel.

Angelus could hardly wait to feel that silky smoothness wrapped around his cock, clinging and grasping his hard length as he drove deep. His excitement built as he used his fingers and tongue to stretch and prepare the boy. William was making incoherent begging and pleading noises which were going straight to his cock and he felt so hard it was beginning to hurt. Kneeling up he looked down at William. He was beautiful with lips parted, hair a mass of tousled curls and skin slightly flushed with arousal.

Angelus knew it would be easier to turn William on his stomach but he desperately wanted to watch his face so he slipped his arms under William's legs and grasped a hip with one hand. He used his free hand to line up his steely, weeping erection and nudged repeatedly at the loosened entrance. William responded by pushing up against the hardness trying to enter his body and they both gasped when the head of Angelus' cock suddenly slid inside. Angelus stilled and watched as William adjusted to the intrusion before sliding forward yet even more. Each fraction of an inch brought Angelus closer to being buried balls deep inside this gorgeous creature and only his iron control kept him from slamming inside.

His efforts were rewarded when he felt the silky tightness welcome his length and he soon found himself fully inside and William begging for him to move. Angelus started a slow, languid withdrawal before sliding back inside, being careful to brush across William's prostate. Angelus chuckled at the intake of breath and eyes suddenly darkened with arousal.

“Again?” William asked prettily.

Angelus was only too happy to oblige and he was soon thrusting hard and deep, his pace increasing as he chased his orgasm. William writhed and moaned beneath him causing Angelus to smile at the responsiveness of one so young and inexperienced. William suddenly arched beneath him and he felt a cool wetness splash between them even as the tight channel spasmed around his cock and milked his own orgasm from him. He groaned and thrust deep feeling the pulses signaling his own release.

He wrapped his arms around the pliant form and cradled William close as he allowed his now softened cock to slip free. He rolled them so he was now lying on his back with William sleepy snuggled against his side. He ran a hand through the soft, strands of sandy blonde hair as he let his mind drift. Awakening William's passion had been a pleasant diversion and he envisioned many more nights like this one in the future.

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
